Misery Loves Its Company
by Arabella16
Summary: Ever wondered what happened while Edward spied on Bella sleeping? And where all of the Cullens minus Alice thought he was going, considering Edward kept his visits secret? Well... here it is! EXB FOREVER!
1. Damn Regret

**A/N: **Okay ya'll this is pretty much about how the whole Edward spying on Bella while she slept worked out (Twilight). However, I _am_ mixing it up a bit. I'm throwing in all of the Cullen "children" and a whole bunch more stuff. As you can guess it doesn't go along with the book but whatever it's still going to be awesome…hopefully…

**Misery Loves It's Company**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight series!!

--

**Edward P.O.V**

I lay on the sofa in my room sighing once again. I was immoble, not knowing what to do, even the music that usually calmed me did nothing. Jasper had already asked me twice about my confusing emotions but I had no answer, I was just as bewildered, if not more.

No human should have this kind of hold on me, humans were weak, incapable of doing anything that could affect a vampire, at least, not in a threathening way.

But, Bella, Bella was no acception. Suddenly I was happy that I had the mind reading abilities. My attraction was hard enough to admit to myself, I couldn't imagine someone else in my family knowing my deepest thoughts.

Though it wasn't the attraction to her blood that was embarrassing, no, it was the feelings that I was so scared to reveal, feelings that I never imagined to be possible for me.

Another heavy sigh passed my lips as I closed my eyes, sleep would be nice at the moment. No, I changed my mind, if I slept I would only dream of _her, _the last person I should have ever taken interest in.

I listened to everyones thoughts, seeing what was on their minds in hopes of distracting my own.

' _I wonder if he's still upset about the human girl… it's not his fault.' _

Esme's concerned thoughts were the only ones in the entire house, if you could call the other ones thoughts. Carlisle was at the hospital, he would be working all night. While my siblings were all singing an annoying British indie pop song, which they all knew that I hated.

They were talking about me, no doubt, talking too low for me to hear.

'Why am I making myself suffer?' I thought as I rolled onto my side on the couch letting out a loud groan, another worried though flowed through Esme's caring mind. Now she was debating whether or not to come up an check on me.

Tears would be running down my cheeks at the moment if that were possible. The torn feeling I felt was intense, the battle between my heart and my brain was relentless.

My anxious eyes looked to the large window, the sun had set hours ago, it would cause no harm to simply watch her sleep. Just for a little while, I told myself.

It was a much better idea than making myself suffer here with my oblivious family who only believed I was so tormented because I felt weak around her, that my melancholy behavior was solely based upon my nearly uncontrollable desire to kill Bella, the human that I… the human that I loved.

That was far too hard to admit to myself. The annoying song in all of my siblings minds continued in a horrible chorus of terror, except Jaspers part came to an abrupt stop.

'_Love?'_ He thought, most likely amazed that such an emotion could be coming from me.

I changed my white shirt with a black one and raced out the front door. Thankfully no one saw me, I wouldn't want to be followed, my presence at the swan residence would be unexplainable.

I didn't stop running, the anticipation willing me to go faster than my already high speed. I settled comfortably into the tree next to her window.

Even outside I could smell her scent faintly but I did not have the temptation to kill her, for two reasons. First, because I was outside, making her tempting scent not as intense, and secondly because if I even attempted to live in a world in which Isabella Swan did not exist I would surely not last very long at all.

I watched as she turned restlessly making small sounds of distress, it was adorable but the urge to pull her out of her nightmare was strong, to wrap her in my arms and whisper calming words into her ear.

But that was impossible, that kind of contact was…well, I just wouldn't allow it.

"Edward." She breathed so clearly that I thought she saw me. I ducked further into the tree, staying as still as possible. It was clear that she didn't though as she sighed and turned over.

Just as I relaxed back into my nook in the tree I stiffened making an agonizing realization. Was I the cause of her nightmare?

Hurt and panic flooded through me, how could I be so blind, so ignorant? It was ridiculously stupid for me to believe that a human could be fully attracted to me, to believe that one would desire to spend time alone with me, I was her natural predator, nothing more.

I slid out of the tree, nothing but disappointment weighing my features down. Obviously I was wrong, I came here to make myself feel better but the only thing I did was realize, realize that the only girl I ever loved despised me. She was frightened of me, she drempt horrible things about me, and probably cringed every time she thought of me.

I began to run home, my speed not nearly as fast, there was no anticipation, I had no desire to go home but I had to, I had to get over this… this mindless obsession.

Bella was everything I wanted and for more reasons than I could possible imagine she was everything I couldn't have.

--

**A/N: So I have been told ALOT that my stories are really sad sometimes and I know this chapter is BUT hang in there! It gets funny later when the siblings get involved. PLEASE REVIEW! The sooner you review the sooner Edward gets happy!!**


	2. The Grim Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns every single piece of the Twilight series…not me.

A/N: I don't remember where I read the question but I know I'm not crazy!! Okay…well, the title _is_ from the song Misery Loves Its Company by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus THE BEST BAND EVER!! AND the first chapter's title too, Damn Regret… I like to use song titles…

--

**Edward P.O.V**

I prepared myself as I walked at human speed through the front door to my house. Everyone had to know I was gone and I was pretty sure that Alice already had a vision about where I was for the past hour.

I walked up the stairs surprised that no one was giving me the third degree, yet. My family had never been the kind to shy away from confrontation.

"Just tell me Alice." Jasper's voice was annoyed, from the direction it came from it was apparent that he and Alice were in their room.

"No, it's not my place to tell…do you hear me Emmett?" She called loud enough for everyone to hear. Three people sighed in annoyance; apparently Alice _did_ have a vision. Great. Well, at least she wasn't telling.

_Don't worry Edward_.

She thought, her words dripping with understanding.

_You shouldn't be ashamed…it's all meant to happen eventually. You can't help who you love._

I collapsed on my sofa trying to contain the sobs that were threatening to break through my body.

"No, Alice… it's not meant to…it never will happen." My voice was sullen, emotionless, matching my mood, there was no hope for me, I would never find love. But then again I wouldn't want to…I would never want anyone more than I wanted Bella. I tried to look at this in a positive light, it was good that Alice's vision of Bella becoming a vampire would never come true, it was better for Bella... she could live and...and die.

"Jasper!" I recognized Emmett's exasperated voice off in the distance somewhere in the house.

**Emmett P.O.V**

I threw my arms up in despair as Edward and Alice practically talked in code loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Jasper!" I called in aggravation.

"Yes?" He responded, his annoyed expression an exact copy of mine.

"Can't you do anything?!" I grumbled ignoring Rosalie's attempts to make me mind my own business. Jasper turned his face away from me, concealing the peculiar expression I'd gotten a short glimpse of before he attempted to hide it.

"What are you not telling me?" I demanded pulling Jasper into an inescapable headlock.

Suddenly, I felt…what was it? I hadn't had this feeling since my last trip to New Orleans _many _years ago.(A/N: I had to throw in _something_ about New Orleans! It relates to my other stories too.) I was nauseous; at least, that's what Jasper was making me feel. I released him, running as fast as I could to the nearest bathroom, which happened to be in my room. I felt dumb as I leaned over the toilet knowing for a fact that nothing would come up.

"That's what you get." Rosalie smirked mockingly as I finally felt well enough to stand.

"How did he do that?!" I growled angrily. The last time I checked nausea was definitely not an emotion.

"Just give it up Emmett." My wife advised placing her magazine down on the floor and pulling me to the bed in the centre of our room. I tried to resist her seductive eyes scooting to the other side of the bed. "Why don't you worry about me instead of your stupid brother, who's upset about some little human that he's not man enough to get rid of?"

A threatening growl floated into our bedroom, which is exactly why I knew that this was different, that this was something more, Rosalie's arms wrapped securely around my neck as she straddled my waist, a smile gracing her perfect lips.

"Something's wrong with him… I can't neglect him." I insisted trying to resist Rosalie, something I'd never attempted before in my life. Her eyes narrowed her mouth setting into a thing line. Her voice was disgruntled as she stood; crossing her arms tightly… now I'd done it. I waited patiently for Rose's fury to begin.

"Well, Emmett, you're neglecting me at the moment and I don't like it in the least! I hope Edward can please you because I sure as hell wont be any time soon!" My eyes widened in horror. She couldn't do this to me, it was a well known fact that I needed my daily 'time' with Rose or else I wouldn't be able to function correctly.

"Rose…" I pleaded remorse in my eyes. She smirked pulling her shirt over her head revealing a vibrant red lace bra. Thank goodness, I sighed in relief, I was forgiven. A smile crept across my lips as she approached me, Edward could wait.

"Ha!" She laughed sarcastically when she was only inches away from my face. She turned quickly rushing into the bathroom, a faucet turned a moment later, the sound of running water drowning out my hopes of any type of fun. I pouted taking a deep breath, I'd never believed in it before but, now, karma seemed to be _very_ real. Over the years I'd made fun of Edward for being sexually deprived and here I was not getting any because of him! Ugh…

**Jasper P.O.V**

I strolled triumphantly back into my room, Emmett was getting no information from me until I could determine what my suffering brothers feelings meant.

"And what exactly do you know?" Alice asked curiously although it was obvious that she was too preoccupied with reorganizing her closet for the fifth time this month to even look up at me.

"Oh…no," I laughed. "I'm not telling you _anything_ until you tell me what you know."

"No fair!" she pouted, folding her arms angrily. "I'm going shopping!" she declared a moment later, the tires to Edward's Volvo screeched as she sped out of the driveway angrily. I listened, ready to hear Edward yell, talk bad about my wife, curse...something?!

A deep sigh was the only sound I heard along with the sound of movement against his leather sofa… Edward had problems, confusing emotions, and irritated family members… this wouldn't end well.

--

**A/N: This chapter was hard to write and that sucks because it's pretty important! Just hold on ya'll next chapter should be better! REVIEW in the meantime!! Tell me if it was good or bad!! You can tell me about my grammar but that's about all that will happen, you'll tell me and NOTHING will happen!! Haha… when it comes to grammar I have no hope!! REVIEW!!**

**EverybodylovesEdward-** Haha... I have a solution for your O issue… just use another variation of it such as Oh or Oah. Okay, so the second one is completely made up but you will remain completely unrepetitive and that is our new goal, is it not? Oh and since you're committed to trying to use haha's then I will use lol's… LOL!!


	3. False Pretense

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight…

**Edward P.O.V**

I didn't go to school the next day not wanting to see Bella, not wanting to experience the same disappointment once again.

I'd have to go hunting soon but going outside was so…hard. Finding the energy to get up and hunt was incredibly difficult, even if I was a powerful vampire, I was compelled to do nothing.

**Jasper P.O.V**

It was difficult to get Alice out of the door for school, she was clearly worried about Edward, I knew that even without having to read her.

I'd decided yesterday night to ignore the human that was causing all this drama and stirring up emotions in my brother, which I'd long ago assumed to be impossible.

However by the time lunch rolled around she was impossible to ignore.

I found myself concentrating on her every move. Emmett probably would be doing the same if he and Rose weren't arguing so much.

Ever since last night when Rose cut him off, he was a bit more moody.

So, when she mentioned the slight twitch he'd just recently developed he lashed out, his twitch, ironically, getting worse as he did so.

"I do not twitch!" He yelled finally, attracting Bella's attention. I moved quickly though it was obvious she saw me. She sighed before turning her attention back to the talkie brown headed girl.

I wished I could read her mind, her sadness seemed to intensify as she glanced at us…what could that possibly mean?

"Jasper!" Emmett nudged me, surprisingly the entire cafeteria was empty, I'd never been so lost in thought before.

Rose and Alice were already gone; only the creepy cafeteria women remained, waiting for us to walk away so they could get a better look. I cringed as I looked away from them, turning my attention to Emmett.

"Rose hates me." He twitched; I tried to ignore it, pressing my lips together in a sad attempt to hide the smile that crept across my features.

"Think of it this way Emmett," I stood, not wanting to be late for class. "Rose relies on sex just as much as you…so if you hang on just a little bit longer-"

My feet froze; I'd thought so hard about it before and only got more confused but now it all made sense, Bella looked at us and her sadness intensified along with her longing.

It could only mean one thing, there was no other explanation!

We reminded her of Edward and she wanted him and apparently he wanted her no matter how weird it was. My hypothesis was starting to make sense.

If true, it would explain everything. Why he was being so secretive, why Bella was so upset with his absence…

But if he liked her and she clearly liked him why was he so upset?

Why would he like her if he was naturally even more inclined to killing her than a normal vampire would be?

"Are you even listening?!" Emmett yelled, pushing me into the lockers that lined the hallway. I frowned at the shoulder shaped dent that was now perfectly defined in locker 102. I Ignored him and nodded my head dismissively.

"So I should do it?" He asked before my mind had the chance to drift again.

"Sure." I responded with no real interest.

"Thanks…I hope this works." He ran into his classroom and I hadn't realized how stupid I was for telling Emmett to do something that I, in reality, hadn't paid attention to or even heard.

I dismissed it for the moment with more important things to focus on.

I looked around the empty hallway and took off running, going so fast that I was only a blur, it all made sense, and Edward was going to confess…no matter what.

--

A/N: Wow... I'd apologize for the short chapter but I've come under the realization that, that's how I operate! Short and sweet...ya'll know you like it! I hope I did well with Jasper's P.O.V but it's pretty difficult to do him. I'll try and be more religious with this story even though I am working on another one. I hope ya'll enjoyed!! Keep the Reviews coming!!


	4. Atrophy

Disclaimer: The ENTIRE Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

**Jasper P.O.V**

As I neared the house the relaxing sound of Edward's piano flowed through my ears but, there was something…different.

It took me a moment to realize what was so strange; this was a new song, something he never played before. But that wasn't it, no; he'd always play new things.

This song was beautiful, it had so much more feeling than his others, the uniqueness was screaming at me, yet another sign.

Bella had to be responsible for this, I knew this mainly because the closer I got, the more intense the feeling of heart break broke through me.

Not considering the fact that there were others in the house I rushed through the front door accusing,

"You love Bella!" It felt so good to finally scream my theory; I waited in anticipation for his answer, my finger still pointing at him.

My chest heaved up and down, not from the run but from anger. Just as I titled my head in confusion finally realizing that Edward was emitting the intense emotion I felt, he lunged at me, pushing me through the closed front door, splinters of the perfect door flew all around us.

He growled fiercely as we flew onto the front lawn with a loud thud.

He didn't hesitate, Edward issued a fierce punch to my stomach with all of his strength.

I would be worried by his attack if he weren't so weak; he hadn't hunted in nearly a week, while, I, on the other hand, hunted last night. With an earsplitting growl I grabbed his shoulders flipping him from on top of me and pushing him to the ground.

"What's wrong with you?!" I demanded.

"Liar!" He growled, his eyes somewhat glazed over as they narrowed. I loosened my grip on him, fearing the worst, he'd gone crazy, the human had pushed him over the edge.

I watched as his powerful accusation became a pitiful cry. I released him completely as he sobbed helplessly.

"My door!" Esme shouted in dismay, her eyes narrowing into thin slits.

"Damn." I cursed under my breath.

"I heard that!" She shouted, her anger only intensifying.

I rose to my feet, scratching my head with one eyebrow raised, guilt ridden across my face. Edward didn't move, remaining in the fetal position although his sobs had finally stopped.

"Fix it." She commanded as she passed me, the usual kindness in her voice was nowhere to be found.

I decided not to tell her Edward was the one responsible as I headed to the door, or what was left of it.

Rosalie's car pulled into the driveway just in time for all of them to see me sweep up the broken wood splinters. I was already dreading having to explain what happened to Emmett and Rosalie, since Alice most likely knew, but I had no desire to tell them the truth considering Edward's reaction.

I scrambled to make up a lie, thankful that Esme talked Edward into leaving the front yard and locking himself in his room.

"Nice." Rosalie smirked as she passed me into the house, nudging my shoulder. Emmett followed close behind not even acknowledging the damage in front of him, only twitching as he passed.

"This is why I didn't confront him, at least, not like that." Alice shook her head.

"So I'm right," I lowered my voice, moving closer to my wife. "he loves the human?"

She simply nodded before skipping into the house. It seemed that Alice had all of the facts, so did she know why he was so depressed?

**Edward P.O.V **

"Edward, sweetheart, go hunting." Esme instructed the moment the clock stroke eleven. I opened my mouth to resist but she used her sweetness to her advantage, cutting me off.

"You're so responsible, with such a kind heart, thank you for doing as I wish." The door clicked closed, and unable to resist her request, I changed my clothes.

As I changed my shirts my former addiction seemed to come back fast and strong. It couldn't cause any harm…

**Jasper P.O.V**

I sat in mine and Alice's room staring blankly at a book while listening to Edward's every move, reading his every emotion.

Though his bleak emotion never seemed to change, it was a relief that he was finally hunting; it was something he desperately needed.

I listened to his noiseless footsteps as he walked through the house and only until he reached the back door did I notice the anticipation he was feeling.

He was going to see her and I surely wasn't going to miss it.

"Going somewhere?" Alice asked suspiciously, it was impossible to lie to someone who always _seemed _to be a step ahead of me.

"Home Depot." I lied quickly before slipping out the door.

**Alice P.O.V**

He lied so easily… how could he possibly believe that I didn't know what he was up to.

**Emmett P.O.V**

My whole body seemed to be shaking, the twitch that began in my eyes spread to my neck, making it much more prominent. My leg shook uncontrollably as Rose paraded around our room in nothing but revealing lingerie.

A moment later Rose slipped into a robe and grabbed her magazine, retreating through the door with a smirk, she knew the effect she was having on me, which made it all ten times worse.

'It's now or never.' I thought as I stripped down to nothing, sprawling myself across the bed.

"Rose!" I called, my nerves overcoming me even more intensely.

She wouldn't be able to resist me… hopefully.

--

A/N: The MORE reviews the quicker the next chapter comes... I'm trying to find a way to get BELLA into this... haha.


	5. In Fate's Hands

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer own the Twilight Series… I am not her.

**Japer P.O.V**

I felt like a stalker as I followed Edward, careful not to reveal my presence. He kept to his word and hunted, alot, I'd rarely seen him hunt so much. I began to doubt my suspicions.

Maybe he was just looking forward to hunting, maybe he was just extremely thirsty, I thought as I rested my back against a tree listening as he attacked yet another deer.

This evening was turning out to be just plain boring.

**Alice P.O.V**

Immediately after Jasper left I changed into something that I didn't mind getting dirty because, by the looks of my vision, tonight was going to be pretty messy.

I reached for the front door but before I could even go through I heard Emmett's voice loud and clear.

"Rose." He called, triggering a not so entertaining vision. I battled my conscious trying to decide whether or not I should save my poor brother from the embarrassment he was about to face.

"What now?" Rose whispered under her breath, a slight grin spreading across her lips. I looked at the door longingly before stopping Rosalie.

"Rose, wait!"

"Yes?" She smiled.

"He's just stuck in the window again, I'll go help him before he breaks it."

"Oh, okay." She frowned, she was probably looking forward to watching him grovel and plead for forgiveness.

I hurried up the stairs not wanting to miss the mistake that Jasper was practically going to force Edward to make with Bella.

However, I still didn't know what to do, if I should stop Jasper, which would, in turn, stop Edward.

Ugh, this was so confusing but before I attempted to solve that problem I would have to deal with Emmett first.

"Alice?! What the hell are you doing here?!" He shouted trying to cover his overly exposed self.

"Trying to save you from embarrassment, now, say 'thank you' and-"

"No!" He cut me off in protest. "You just don't want me to get laid!"

"Look, Emmett I don't have time for this... be an ass if you'd like!"

"Wait!" He grabbed my shoulder before I could get through the door.

"_Please_ get some clothes on." If he could I knew he would be blushing, he'd already forgotten he was naked.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he slipped into some nearby boxers.

"Chief Swan's house."

"Why?" He asked, immediately intrigued.

"Edward." I answered quickly, not wanting Emmett to get involved. "Okay I got to go." I ran until I was in the Swan's back yard. I'd beat Edward and Jasper here, thankfully.

I pinpointed Bella and made myself comfortable on the side of the house where I was sure I wouldn't bump into Edward.

I focused, not only blocking my mind with other thoughts but stopping my thoughts completely, which was never an easy task.

**Edward P.O.V**

I made sure to hunt a lot more than usual. I hadn't seen Bella in a long time; her blood would be ten times stronger, luring me in even more normal.

I took my spot in the tree near her window, praying that I would hear something nicer, hoping that she wasn't still plagued with memories of me.

Everything would be easier if she simply forgot me, if she didn't acknowledge my negative presence in her life.

Maybe tonight she would dream of that Mike kid, I cringed at the thought. He was no good for her but who was I to say so, I was even worse.

I took in her scent, which was both a turn on and a dangerous quality of hers. It didn't take long for her to begin talking.

"Edward." She whined, I immediately began trying to decipher her tone, trying to decide whether or not she said my name in a negative way.

"What?" I whispered, knowing she couldn't hear me.

"Come back Edward." She shot back immediately, as if she'd heard me.

"Why?" I whispered again, begging for an answer.

**Jasper P.O.V**

I followed Edward, knowing where he was heading, overjoyed that there was a good chance that I would _finally_ get some answers.

I listened as Bella spoke of him in her sleep, reading her emotions. Much like Edward's, Bella's feelings were overwhelmingly conflicted.

My brother seemed to reach an all time low the moment he began answering her sleep talking, pleading for answers to questions that we all wanted.

"Come back Edward." She begged.

"Why?" He asked, the question that I wanted answers to.

Nothing was making sense, she seemed so attached to him at the moment but he was so depressed before. He believed she hated him but…why?

It was difficult not to think, blocking my thoughts from Edward.

Both Edward and me leaned forward, anxious for an answer.

**Alice P.O.V**

Everything was going just as I'd seen but something was wrong. I felt a vision coming; I tried to push it away, knowing that if I allowed it to play Edward would most definitely see.

I let out a deep breath when it finally went away, turning my full attention back to Bella, awaiting her answer.

**Edward P.O.V**

She didn't answer but it was dumb for me to expect her to, she wasn't even conscious, she didn't know what she was saying.

"Come on Bella…why?" I _needed_ her answer, what would make her want a monster like me anyway, why would this captivating girl want _me_?

"I love you Edward." She whined, rolling over to face me. I didn't move, frozen in shock. My breathing was heavy; the feeling of joy was so powerful that tremors shocked my body.

"I love you too Bella." I said, not bothering to whisper.

My moment of ecstasy didn't last too long before a vision ran through my mind.

"Emmett." I growled, not even caring about how _I_ was able to have a vision.

I looked to my right horrified of the scene unfolding before my eyes, the vision was coming true and there was no time to stop it.

--

**A/N: **Silly little sex deprived Emmett what's he up to now?! REVIEW!!

**Lauren-xo-** Yeah, I was planning on keeping Bella out of it completely but something ya'll probably don't know is that this story is going to be ending pretty soon! And, yeah, Home Depot was pretty random but it made total sense in my mind! Haha, you know, he broke the door and all…Haha.

**Everybodylovesedward**- Yes, it was definitely extra! You read Joie De La Vie; you should know I can't only focus on one thing! Haha…

**Totally CRAZY and Hyper**- Bad mental pictures?! I'm appalled Emmett naked and sprawled across a bed is NOT a bad picture to me! Haha!

**Ooboo 14- **I hope I gave you enough Alice P.O.V this time!! Thanks for the review!!

**Vampire-luver101**- Huh?! I sat there for FOREVER but still cannot decipher your request haha.


	6. Face Down

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Stepehenie Meyer and I don't own The Twilight Series…damn.

**A/N: Goodness! These chapters are getting harder and harder to name...I need another album! Anyways...I'm updating faster than normal because I got a good number of reviews, even though the number of hits is five times the amount of reviews…cough, cough.**

**--**

**Emmett P.O.V**

After getting dressed I opened the window to my bedroom, hopefully I wouldn't get stuck like last time.

Although, I'd take my chances, if Rose found out that I was off to find out what was going on with Edward she'd kill me and cut me off longer no doubt.

"Emmett Cullen!" Rose shouted the moment I had one leg through the window…so incriminating.

I jumped two feet in the air, my knee banging the top of the window, I watched as a thin break spread through the glass.

"Where do you think your going?!"

"Umm…out." It was pitiful that, _that_ was my genius excuse.

"Oh no your not." She said firmly, crossing the room and closing the now broken window.

"Why not?" I was growing impatient, it wasn't fair that everyone else was gone finding out valuable information that they definitely wouldn't share with me later.

"Oh God!" She shouted angrily. "Take off those pants and get on the bed!"

"Rose…I umm…" Great. Why did she always have to pick the worst time to do these things?!

"Yes…" She asked sexily while she shrugged off her silk robe.

"Bye!" I shouted, not looking behind as I ran. If I did I wouldn't leave the house for hours considering all of the sexual tension that'd built in my body.

"Emmett Cullen! I hope you're looking forward to an eternity of celibacy!"

I cursed to myself the entire way to the Swan's house.

Only until I was close did I stop the profanities, which thankfully I did, or else I wouldn't have heard both Bella and Edward profess their _love_ for each other…love!

I didn't really think about what I was doing, I only knew that if Edward loved this human then he should do something about it. I mean, really, he was sitting in a tree and watching her sleep…pitiful and mildly creepy.

**Edward P.O.V**

"Emmett, no!" I tried to stop him but with a mischievous grin he smashed into the tree, sending me flying to ground, right outside of Bella's window.

I struggled against him, knowing what was coming next. He held me there as Bella stirred. She was awake now, and I was in the middle of her front yard in an inescapable headlock.

"Emmett… let go!"

"Okay." He laughed, disappearing the moment Bella's window creaked open.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" She asked groggily. So many lame options to get out of this situation ran through my mind, one being me flailing my arms around and pretending I only existed in her imagination.

But, instead, I stood there frozen, not creative enough to do anything!

**Bella P.O.V**

I woke up from yet another dream of Edward Cullen.

Everything about him plagued my mind nightly in the most tormenting way. I would recollect his every flawless feature perfectly in my sleep and profess my love to him repeatedly. However, as his presence grew sparse at school – very likely because of me- my dreams turned desperate.

I felt silly for having these feelings, even dumber for having them for someone who didn't love me, who didn't even like me enough to be in the same room.

A shiver ran through my body as loneliness flowed through me. I pulled my old quilt higher, praying that sleep would come soon. Living in my dreams was much better than the sad reality of my life right now.

My eyes flew open upon the sound of a muffled voice outside, familiar and extremely distressed.

A loud bang echoed soon after, the sound bursting into my room. I listened for a moment but heard nothing except for Charlie's snoring… How could he have slept through that?

Curiously, I swung myself over the bed, nearly tripping on my own feet as I rushed to the window, hoping to find the culprit of this midnight disturbance.

The scene on my front yard had to be in my imagination, it would make sense, though I hadn't realized my infatuation with Edward was this strong.

He was somewhat slumped over, as if someone was holding him that way uncomfortably.

Knowing I was simply going insane I humored myself.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" I asked, true sincerity in my voice for this beautiful mirage below my window. He stiffened immediately at the sound of my voice.

I waited patiently for him to move, to talk, maybe even to give me a breathtaking smile, which I'd seen him give his siblings one day in the cafeteria. But there was nothing.

"Nice, Bella…" I muttered to myself, turning away from my window and leaning against the sil. "First you're stupid enough to dream about him and get all attached and now you're imagining him on your front lawn!"

I wiped away an uncontrollable tear as it leaked down my cheek.

"Besides," I grumbled. "Edward Cullen's main goal in life is to run away from you." I didn't bother to wipe away the tears, knowing now that it was a lost cause.

"And now you're talking to yourself!" I threw my hands into the air in amamzed at the low I'd sunk to.

I should have known that, being me, the position I'd put myself into might not have been the best idea. The moment my arms lifted into the air, my one toe that was keeping me stable slipped, sending me flying backwards, through the open window.

**Edward P.O.V**

"Arg!" Bella screamed as she slipped.

My reflexes kicked in as her small frame managed to fly through the window.

She landed in my arms perfectly but still didn't stop screaming. I did my best to control myself as her enticing scent surrounded me, a blanket of pure tempataion was suddenly draped over me.

"Bella!" I whispered, clasping a hand over her mouth. It was too late though; Charlie was slowly waking up from the commotion.

She blinked, staring at my face, and when that wasn't enough she ran her warm fingers across my features to make sure I was real. It took everything in me to not react to her touch it was so…_nice, everything _I'd imagined.

"Oh God." Her hands froze instantly falling to her sides. It looked as if she'd finally realized that I was real.

"What?" I asked, knowing what she was going to say.

"I'm dead, well, maybe not. It's probably just a concussion… I hope it is. It'll crush Charlie if I'm dead." I stood there in awe cradling poor, confused Bella in my arms, not knowing how to express to her that I was real and that she was in flawless condition.

How would someone go about doing that anyway?

"Well, you know what Edward." She said in a very casual tone, more relaxed than she'd ever been around me. "Since, in reality, I'm probably bleeding on the front lawn I might as well make the best of this situation."

"Wha-" I began to ask but was cut of, however not by her words.

**Bella P.O.V**

'_What could it hurt'_ I thought as I wrapped my hand around Edward's neck pulling his gorgeous lips closer to mine.

It was strange how cold his lips were but I dismissed it, my imagination seemed to pretty faulty tonight anyway.

**Alice P.O.V**

I watched in horror as Bella pulled Edward into a kiss, I was already leery of their close proximity but to share something _this _intimate!

Edward didn't have enough control for this kind of thing.

I had to stop it and quick.

**Jasper P.O.V**

So many emotions filled Edward's body the moment his and Bella's lips touched.

This was something he'd longed for, something he'd only daydreamed about, something he though was never possible for him and he got it.

But then there was the guilt, Bella thought he was imaginary; she was under the ludicrous impression that she was kissing an imaginary man and he hadn't told her otherwise.

Then, there was the lust, Edward craved more, the kiss on the lips was barely enough, he wanted every single piece of Bella, he wanted free reign over her entire body.

But there was one thing, one horrible thing, which intensified by the second.

His thirst.

I threw myself from the forest, propelling myself in their direction, my cover was no longer important; saving this innocent, oblivious, and incredibly appetizing human was my only goal.

--

**A/N: Will Jasper and Alice stop Edward before he loses control? And what about Emmett, where did he go? REVIEW and you'll find out!**

**Everybodylovesedward-** Haha…congratulations! You actually dropped your LOL addiction! I'm not so strong…still very consistent with my dots AND haha's. Sorry for ruinning the moment last chapter but, you know me, no chapter can end in "Awww!" it has to be more of "What?!" Haha…

**LupinxBabe1993-** Yep, I hope I didn't confuse everyone with that. I'd never heard of Alice trying to hold back a vision before and thought it would be pretty impossible seeing as it takes over her entire body so…after that very long answer, yes, the vision slipped through.

**Harrypottertwilightlover92**- Why thank you for liking me, haha. Yes, RJA is my life though my strong obsession with them is dieing down and turning into a much healthier "I like that band" kinda thing. Haha. Oh, and yeah, I guess Emmett could be scary to some but out of all the characters, he's my type the most. I'm six feet tall, meaning, I need a BIG guy and Emmett is just that! Besides, look at Kellan Lutz DO NOT tell me he's not gorgeous!


	7. Untitled

**Disclaimer: **Brace yourselves… this may be a shocker. I'm not Stepehenie Meyer! I know, crazy…

**Emmett P.O.V**

The moment Bella pressed her lips to Edward's I realized I'd done wrong. Idiotically, I forced this contact, which no sane vampire would be comfortable with, especially in this situation.

I watched as both Alice and Jasper raced towards the yard, both blowing their covers only proving how serious the situation really was.

However, instead of rushing over to help control Edward my senses immediately became alert, sensing something that everyone else was too distracted to realize.

I only prayed that Edward wouldn't gnaw off the humans face as I ran around the house.

I listened closely to the footsteps padding around a room that I only assumed to be my targets.

Trying to contain Edward and get Bella back to her bed would be complicated enough with out getting Chief Swan involved.

I took a deep breath, shaking the tension from my body.

With a reasonable amount of rocks and a heavy conscious I braced myself for what I was about to do.

**Edward P.O.V**

I held my nose as Bella spoke of blood and death, hers nonetheless.

My body shook slightly, my arms shaking so marginally that it would be impossible for her to notice, to realize that I was suffering.

The beat of her heart not only screamed too loudly in my ears but with every pulse of her irresistible blood I could _feel_ it.

It flooded temptingly through her veins and everywhere my sensitive skin touched hers I felt it.

I struggled to focus on her words, wishing I'd hunted more, before it was just a precaution but now…now it was a necessity.

As her warm hand wrapped gently around the back of my neck my body quaked even more, both pleasure and torment washed through me.

I replayed her latest words in my head, only realizing what was about to happen a second too late.

So many emotions seemed to flood into me simply by the connection of our highly contrasted lips; it was almost as if she were transferring joy, lust, confusion, and pure contentment into me, but as a much less reverent feeling flamed in the back of my throat I knew that Bella could not be responsible.

I returned the kiss against my will, or maybe it was against my better judgment, no, even if I were in my right mind-even if were able to focus- I wouldn't be able to resist her.

The composure I'd worked so intensively to secure was ripped away the moment she pulled closer, tucking her other hand behind my neck and deepening the kiss.

Her heated lips now pounded alluringly against mine.

'_Help!' _I roared in my mind.

A black haze took over my vision, then.

Bella's fierce kiss suddenly died down, her over heated body weakening in my frigid arms.

A sob escaped my lips as I dropped to my knees, setting Bella's limp body gently on the damp grass.

"Oh my God, Edward!" Alice gasped next to me, a look of sheer horror and bewilderment on her face.

**A/N: This is the quickest chapter I've ever written and, yes, it is VERY short…sorry? If I get an outrageous number of reviews I'll update tomorrow but my other story Joie De La Vie has been neglected considering it was **_**supposed**_** to be updated before this. **

**Edward4Eva-** It would take some time for me to REALLY get excited about Robert(Edward) because he has his days and James ...yes, he DOES have a nice body but ew...he's tiny. I know he was nothing special in Prom Night but his two seconds in the preview for Twilight had me melting!!

**petites sorcieres- **Ugh, another Emmett body hater! Ya'll all must be, what? Four feet tall?! Haha whatever everyone likes who they like...grr.

**katra16-** Well, if you didn't like last chapters cliffy...

**monkey- **What?!

**twilight.loveis- **Ahh...finally! A genius! We should all stop fighting and agree that ALL the Cullen men are irresistably sexy and move on but of course Edward and EMMETT are the hottest! Hahaha!

**edwardcullenissosexy-** I'm glad I pulled you in then!

**Laure-xo-** Thank you so much! I read alot of stories on here and I classify it into two groups- sometimes three- sucky and great...I'm happy to know that I'm not leaning towards the sucky side of it! I've been struggling to keep up the RJA theme making the titles make sense but thanks for the new band... I'll check them out.


	8. Cat, and Mouse

**Disclaimer: **Me no own series of Twilight!

**A/N: I hope I didn't lose ya'll because of my time away but…sorry. If you don't already know…my explanation is at the bottom.**

**Edward P.O.V**

I blinked my eyes repeatedly taking in the shocking image of Bella's lifeless body in my arms.

"Edward! Edward?!" Both Alice and Jasper chanted attempting to gain my attention. However, it was impossible.

What had I done?

_Really_?

I had no clue. One minute we were kissing and the next…

I opened my mouth to finally speak when Emmett came barreling around the corner.

**Emmett P.O.V**

I prepared to cause a distraction. My plan was easy; throw a couple rocks at Chief Swan's window and dance around his yard singing some Celine Dion.

That way, Edward, Alice, and Jasper could escape, leaving me with the wonderful opportunity to pretend to drunk and lost.

I gripped the first rock in my throwing hand reminding myself to be gentle. I didn't want to break the window or Charlie. I had a strong feeling that Edward wouldn't be happy with either mistake.

My arm dragged back, ready to propel the gray stone when a door clicked.

Great. Charlie wouldn't hear anything. At least not from me. I had to warn my siblings.

**Edward P.O.V**

"Come on!" Emmett urged as he came to an abrupt stop in front of me, peeking frantically up at Bella's open window.

"What did you do?!" His eyes widened in horror as they landed on Bella in my arms.

"Nothing!" I growled, tired of that difficult question.

"God, calm down! Look, Chief Swan is about five steps away, we have to go."

"He's right." Alice chirped, her eyes, full of worry meeting mine.

"Fine." I agreed. "Let me put her back in her bed though." Bella began to stir slightly in my arms.

"You can't do that!" Jasper argued. "Charlie's already in the room."

"Oh no!" Emmett squealed, running off into the forest. Alice and Jasper followed before each giving me stern looks.

Knowing I only had seconds until I'd be caught I looked down at Bella, my eyes full of remorse. I planted a kiss on her warm cheek and gently placed her onto the damp grass.

I watched in the nearby forest as Charlie peeked his confused head out of the window gasping when he saw Bella laying motionless on the front lawn. By the urgency of his thoughts it was clear that he feared the worst.

Within a minute he was hunched over her shaking her with panic filled cries.

"Edward." Alice whispered behind me. I was so enthralled in the scene before me that the sound of her voice surprised me. "We should go." Her voice was solemn as she spoke, still in a whisper.

"Not until I know that Bella is okay." I tried to contain my frustration. She was silent for a moment before responding a moment later.

"She'll be fine."

"Okay." I growled standing straight from my crouch behind the barrier of the trees. I stood there until Charlie dragged Bella into the house and shut the front door.

When I turned away Jasper and Alice were both there still, staring, judging…

I took off, not able to contain my anger this time. I couldn't decide if I should be mad at myself, if I should be upset with Emmett.

Maybe I should blame Bella, she fell through the window, _she_ kissed the vampire who longed desperately for her blood.

But as the trees flew by, the wind roaring in my ears, I knew blaming her was impossible. She was too innocent, too perfect, too oblivious. I groaned internally, my rapid moving legs coming to an abrupt stop.

In no way could I face her.

This time I groaned, loudly, sinking down onto a nearby rock.

I'd promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn't let her get to me.

But, now, I had no choice, what other option was there?

Right, there was none.

Jumping to my feet I realized that I didn't pay attention to where I was running.

Great.

I closed my eyes, letting my heavy arms hang limp at my sides, my head fell limp along with my will to be here, doing _this_…living, suffering.

My ears moved on their own at the sound of a river, I faced it. Now, I had my directions, I wasn't lost, well, not in the physical sense.

I took in a deep breath letting it out longer than needed.

Alaska would be good for me, maybe I'd consider coming back to Forks one day when Bella wasn't around, when she fell out of love with me.

'_Where are you going?'_ Alice thought sternly behind me.

"Wait, don't answer that, I already know!" She snapped verbally.

"Alice… I just-"

"You're just avoiding the issue." She interrupted me, her normally small voice gaining volume as she spoke, her rage building.

"I can't do this!" I argued, raising my voice to her volume. If she wanted to argue over Bella, I was more than happy to oblige.

It seemed that every time my life, my influence, touched Bella's, she would be hurt somehow.

The main issue being Alice's vision of Bella becoming one of us…cold, hard, soulless….

But back at her house, she'd kissed me and…fainted?

It was my fault and a sign, a sign that if this infatuation of mine went any further she would too suffer.

"I might be back in a month or so…I'm not sure." I winced at the sound of my voice- depressed, lonely- and turned away from Alice.

"Do you love her?" She demanded gripping the back of my arm. I automatically shied away from her touch but she already had a firm grip on me.

"Yes." I answered immediately.

"Then get your ass back to Forks." She growled.

"No." I said simply, dropping my head in defeat.

I hadn't realized I was flying until my entire body came in contact with a nearby tree. The massive trunk snapped under the force causing a loud crackling noise before falling to the ground below just as loudly.

I wanted so badly to react, to slam _her_ into a couple trees for not understanding this entire situation from my perspective.

Though as I looked into her mind, saw her opinion, saw me through her eyes the heavy emotions building in my chest finally broke me.

A faint drizzle began to pour as thunder cracked softly in the distance, a clear warning of bad weather, but I couldn't move.

I dropped to my knees, gasping for breath as my sobs stole it from me. Alice's words of comfort were indecipherable but at least I wasn't alone, dry sobbing.

"Don't run." She pleaded when my obnoxious cries finally ended.

"I have no other option." I stood trying my best to compose myself.

"Edward, you can't do this to Esme. You honestly don't know how hard she takes it when you leave and this time it's because of love! That's all she wants for you- that's all I- _everyone_ wants for you- love."

"But Bella-"

"Needs you." She finished in an educated tone, so sure of herself, so confident.

I paced the small area considering this and everything that happened the day Isabella Swan walked- more like stormed- into my life.

"I'll come home." Alice beamed, proud of her success. "But I will not come in contact with Bella again, I can't." Her smile faltered as I said this but she covered quickly with an impassive expression.

"That's fine." I gave her the best smile I could manage, which I knew turned out to be incredibly weak. She returned it, and with that final gesture, I ran…home.

**Bella P.O.V**

A chill shocked my body as my shirt soaked up the wetness of my front lawn. Heavy raindrops weighted down my eyelids; I'd wait for a moment before opening them.

This dream was strange but one of the best I'd ever experienced in my entire life.

I'd never gotten that close in his arms, I'd always admired Edward's beauty from a distance in my dreams but this time I actually touched his face…his lips.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice was frantic as he shook me, it must be morning.

Why didn't my alarm go off?

My mind drifted lazily back into awareness but something was wrong, I was still wet, not in my room, not in my bed.

I drew in a shrill breath, springing my body forward.

"Oh God, Bella!" Charlie pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, crushing me tight against him.

"Dad?" How- why am I outside?"

"Yes, why _are you_ outside? How? Did you fall through your window? The door was locked." I touched my face, my back, my arms…If I'd fallen through the second story window I would be at least a little damaged. My body was a bit sore but nothing more.

"Bella?!" He screeched, desperate for answers, answers to something I couldn't possibly explain.

"I don't know." I breathed, insight hitting me, hard. "Oh!" I gasped.

"What? Are you hurt?" Charlie's hands fluttered around me helplessly.

"No Dad…I'm fine, really." How could I explain to him that Edward Cullen was here? That he caught me and… and I _kissed_ him!

"_Oh…_" I groaned, burying my head in my hands.

"You _are_ hurt." Charlie accused.

"Just tired." I lied; my heart was pounding so ridiculously fast now, sleep would be near to impossible.

I scrambled to my feet racing to get in the house, into some dry clothes, and under my covers.

Once all of this happened and after Charlie had checked on me five times I was finally left alone, able to think.

It was only then that I realized that Edward's presence made no sense.

Before I was only captivated with thoughts of the kiss and, naturally, of his sudden disappearance.

How did he leave so fast?

That single, logical question, which was now blazing wildly in my mind seemed to trigger many others, just the beginning of a wild fire of many others.

My heart lurched the moment I realized that tomorrow I would be able to ask him all of them. Though I wasn't guaranteed answers.

I somewhat doubted my sanity as I buried my head into my pillow.

This entire situation being a dream would make an incredible amount of sense but the realness of it, the evidence… it all proved otherwise.

I blushed just by the thought of the conversation Edward and I would have tomorrow.

How do you confront someone and accuse them of kissing you... and running away?

This is going to be…horrific.

--

**A/N: Agh! I can't wait for the next chapter! I hope ya'll love me again…this chapter is pretty long, which should make up for a lot. Okay… now is time for my explanation of my absence for all of you who do not know.**

**I wrote a book and YAY it's being published!!**

**So I was incredibly busy with editing and contracts and such. I still am but will try and be better with updating. My book is called Apprehensive and my pen name is Terese Austin… it will be out in August of 2009…The date seems _so_ far away!**

**Monday I'm leaving for vacation and won't be officially back until the 10****th****…school starts on the 12****th**** and I start working on the 16****th**** but don't worry, I won't leave ya'll hanging. I'll figure something out. **

**Mmk…that's all for now. PEACE. **


	9. Undeclared

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this stuff I'm writing about…

**A/N: FINALLY! An update! It seems like ages since I've posted anything. This story has really changed from what I'd initially intended but my mind is sporadic so…deal with it…? Haha. Read.**

**Jasper POV**

"Will you _please_ stop?!" Alice squeaked, annoyed, next to me. I had to look down at my leg, which she was pointedly glaring at. It was bouncing, _I_ was anxious. Though I- me, personally- had no reason to be.

"It's Edward." I groaned, letting my head fall into my hands.

I needed to leave, I actually _wanted_ school to start, immediately.

"I have to go - his feelings, they're ridiculous!" I wondered if he could hear me from the confines of his room, the one he hadn't stepped out of since his -not so nice- return last night.

He'd been fuming, a reasonable reaction but not good for me.

The emotion he'd emitted for half the night was a form of self loathing…to the highest degree. At points I wasn't positive that I'd live through the night, scared that I may try to harm myself. Well, that wouldn't work but…yeah.

"Can we leave now?" I begged, pulling on clothes and gathering my books at the same time. Alice's wide eyes flashed to the direction of Edward's room and back to me. He was pacing. I didn't need my power to see that she was concerned.

"I should talk to him…he needs…" She trailed off- only sparing me a small glance of pity- before racing up to his room.

I couldn't handle this though. She wasn't helping me in the least, she was doing the opposite! Going in there, stirring up even more emotions!

I had to leave, now.

**Bella POV**

I felt pretty strange looking for Edward Cullen everywhere I went the next day and, apparently, my search was obvious.

"You need something, Bella?" Mike had asked when he'd caught me by my car and insisted upon walking me to my first period class. I didn't answer, scanning the parking lot behind us, not paying attention to where I was going, of course.

It was weird, but when I saw it, that all too familiar Volvo one of my legs stayed on track, doing its rightful task while the other froze. I felt like a malfunctioning machine as I went hurdling towards the damp pavement. Somehow, -probably because he was paying more attention to me than had any business to be -Mike caught me.

"Woah, Bella, what's up with you?" My eyes never left the car, even the fall or being in Mike's unsteady grasp didn't concern me, I was counting. When only four of the beautifully pale family members stepped out of _his_ car I sighed, my shoulders dropping.

Then, from across the semi-crowded parking lot Edward's sister…Alice- I think- locked eyes with me, narrowing them when she noticed Mike and his…arms.

"I'm fine, let go of me." I squirmed quickly from his grip, not able to be truly concerned when his face fell in disappointment. Looks like he wanted to be a hero, the one who was able to keep my face and the concrete separate today. Poor Mike Newton, when he could save me from a two story fall, then I'd appreciate his presence, until then…

"Thanks Mike." I muttered, glancing back only once- Alice, still there, still glaring- and heading towards any class, any place, any_where _that wasn't here.

Lunch was quiet, uneventful. Everyone seemed to sense that I was in a 'don't talk, look, or even dare touch me' mood because not one person even as little as tried to make eye contact with me. I was far too busy anyway, looking- okay, glaring- intensely at the Cullen table. Something was different today, more than just the loss of a god, his seat empty…

No, each of their beautiful faces were disconcerting.

First, the big one, Emmett, he looked annoyed - upset, while Rosalie, the one who nearly made my eyes bleed she was so beautiful looked bored, also upset, but for a different reason. Every once in a while she would glance over at her siblings and roll her eyes. Obviously she wasn't suffering with them, not concerned about whatever had brought on her families sullen behavior.

My heart broke a bit seeing the pure sadness on Alice's face. I'd never _really_ seen anyone who was genuinely depressed but, now I was sure I had.

Sudden rage, impossible to overlook took over me then.

Where was Edward?! I needed to speak to him, I'd anticipated this moment, or the moment in the next ten minutes- biology class- for hours.

Seriously, that was the only thing occupying my mind.

And what?

Was he going to disappear for another week, a _month_? Was he even going to come back, to give me the explanation that I sure as hell deserved?

A movement in my peripheral vision pulled my concentration away from Edward's empty chair next to Alice to -the blonde one- Jasper's face. It was twisted, contorted into the most tortured and confused expression, all directed at me. He was looking at me…

My legs shook violently under the table, my empty stomach lurched. I had to do this, to just speak to one of them, to just ask where he was, where I could find him. My sweaty palms pushed down onto the smooth surface of the table, nothing happened. My arms were shaky too, weak. With two deep breaths I tried again, actually managing to stand this time.

Surprisingly, with every step I took towards the intimidating table of angels, the more my fear went down, the more adrenaline pumped wildly through my veins. Answers that would get me one more step to the truth were my fuel, my confidence.

"Alice?" I hoped I was well informed, I hoped I'd gotten her name right.

"Yes?" Her voice was as perfect as his - Edward's. That reminded me.

"Where is your brother?" She glanced over at Emmett, causing him to glance at me.

"N-not that one." I sputtered, he was the most frightening. Well, Rosalie- absurdly perfect _Rosalie_- was pretty intimidating too.

I hadn't noticed the hush that fell over the cafeteria, only the faint murmur of those who hadn't noticed or didn't care about me- the one student brave enough to speak to a Cullen- alone, coming within inches of the family, and not against my will.

"Edward?" I nodded, wasn't it obvious?!

Maybe I should ask her, maybe she'd know why- how- he was able to catch me flawlessly, save me from a back breaking fall with barely any effort. Maybe she could inform me as to why he was at my house so late, or my biggest question, how he disappeared so quickly.

"Yes, Edward." My voice was sounding better, stronger, matching my building confidence. I wondered where this was coming from, how could anyone be comfortable with these inhuman…beings around them? It's not as if they were getting uglier by the second.

Alice's eyes flicked away from my face focusing on Jasper, I did the same, just in time to see him give her a tight nod. When he noticed I was staring he cracked a quick smile at me.

Hiding my surprise wasn't easy, maybe not even possible.

"He's at home." She said sadly, eyeing me like I was a hopeless cause, a trophy she wanted but wasn't able to achieve.

"Where do you live?" Simultaneously and just a tad too quickly for my liking all four pairs of their glowing topaz eyes were on me, all their expressions too complicated for me to process.

Alice's mouth was frozen halfway open when the annoying _ding ding ding _of a bell forced the conversation to end.

"I. Have. To go." Alice struggled to speak, something I didn't think possible for her, or anyone as captivating as her.

I tried not to think about whether or not I'd actually even go to the Cullen household, if I'd actually take it that far - to track down and solve the mystery Edward had forced into my life.

"What in the world was _that_ about?" Of course Jessica would have something to say about the exchange.

"Nothing." I brushed her off, throwing away the remnants of my uneaten lunch, and hurrying out of the lunchroom.

Biology and P.E. were exactly the same, my emotions were insane, my brain working - pulling off into dozens of different directions…what I should do….what I shouldn't….

The only difference between my last two periods of the day was that in the P.E. I was hit in the head with a volleyball at least five times. I wouldn't be able to handle another day of this, another hour, hell, one more minute and I would surely have a breakdown!

The moment afternoon announcements were over I was gone, darting out the door like Edward had our first day of Biology.

God, I had to stop thinking about him! It's not like I'd be getting answers any time soon anyway.

I crammed the key into my ancient trucks ignition, my inevitable frustration coming through in even the simplest tasks. I forced myself to take a breath before attempting to do anything else.

My eyes opened slowly, a feeling of calm- one that I was sure I was not capable of- engulfed me. For the first time today I felt…relaxed, I could breath…think.

I nearly jumped at the sight. Two of them, standing directly in front of my truck, waiting so incredibly motionless that they'd easily be mistaken as statues.

"Bella." Alice placed a hand on Jasper's chest, giving him a thankful nod…what had he done?

He walked away, cracking one of those shocking smiles again, I would never get used to this. Thank goodness that eerie calm hadn't vanished yet, I'd need it. I took another deep breath- it worked so well earlier- and shoved the heavy door open.

"Yes?" She walked closer to the open door, but still kept her distance. Was she…nervous?

"He's going to kill me but…we need to talk."

**A/N:Oh yeah, I tried ya'll but I can't keep up the RJA titles...it's impossible! Umm...this is pretty long for me so... yeah. Next chapter will be exciting and then I'm going to ask ya'lls advice on some things, I think. So...if you want the next chapter soon you know what to do.**

**Do it.**

**Review.**

**It's fun.**

**Come on!**

**Tehehe...**

**Peer pressure!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Tell Me What To Do

**A/N: Do ya'll even want an explanation? Yes, its been a month…okay, more than a month. Good news though! My book is in good enough shape to be sent to my editor! See, I wasn't being completely worthless. Being a senior is hard too…and hurricanes, yeah, those take a toll on you…just saying…**

**Bella POV**

"About?" I asked trying to decide whether or not I should get out of the car. Since I didn't trust my legs I stayed seated, she didn't seem to care.

"About last night."

"He told you?!" Anger and embarrassment boiled under my skin.

He had probably made a joke of it, told all of his siblings how me- horribly plain, terribly inadequate- Bella Swan figured she had the right to kiss him. Great.

"I was there Bella." She said seriously.

There was no way I could doubt her but…how?

I should have seen her. Now that I thought about it, I should have seen a car, something.

"Do you want the address?" She asked when I didn't say anything, as if I could!

"Address?" I'd gotten lost in my thoughts.

"To my house…Edward." She clarified. My eyes dropped to my hands resting, frigid, in my lap.

I wasn't brave enough, I couldn't trespass and simply demand answers to ludicrous questions.

"I don't think-" I began, ready to get it over with, ready to forget the boy that I so seriously thought I loved.

"Listen, Bella." Her voice was harsh, fiercer than I thought her tiny frame could produce. "I'm tired of you two dancing around each other." She fumed.

"He's too scared, you're too shy…you're too fragile, he's too nervous. I'm tired of it and maybe I shouldn't be doing this, maybe he'll kill me but I can't force him to do anything, apparently."

Where was she getting at with this…was she going to force _me_ to do something?

"How do you feel about my brother, I mean, really _feel_."

"I like him."

"No." She snapped sharply. "Be more descriptive."

"I think I may love him." Her tone forced honesty out of me. I cursed myself silently, surely that would get back to Edward. Then, I'd not only be the loser who kissed him but also the one who 'loves' him. Amazing.

"I thought as much." She grinned. Directions to their house, complicated and long spewed from her lips, I listened as carefully as possible. "He'll find out but I'd appreciate it if you don't completely rat me out."

"Who would tell? I wouldn't." She paused, her small features bunching up as she considered something.

"We're all different Bella." She leaned closer to me, her voice lowered. "My family." She explained. Within less than a second Jasper was at Alice's side, tugging her gently, restraint in his touch, he looked angry.

"Let go!" She growled pushing at him. In my opinion the push was light, but then, why did he go flying to the ground?

He didn't move. Although he didn't appear to be in pain.

"I know you have a lot of questions." She continued to whisper. I was still in awe of the much stronger man still on the ground.

How had she done it so easily?

"You have to be strong. Don't ask, demand." She advised seriously.

"What am I demanding?"

"Everything, every detail."

"Details about _what_?" I asked desperately so far past bewilderment that I was floating.

Secrets, midnight confusion, incredibly strong tiny teenage girls…?

"You'll figure it out." She grinned, turning and wrapping a hand around Jaspers and pulling him up.

I watched as they walked away and didn't move until their car had disappeared from the parking lot.

It was only then, when I started my engine and closed the door, did I see it.

A crack, maybe four inches thick, six inches deep, exactly where Alice has pushed Jasper.

The questions- so hard to recall before- came flooding back, my foot was heavy on the accelerator as I repeated the directions in my head at a dizzying rate. Edward, I needed to see Edward.

**A/N: Short chapter but I started falling asleep, it's been a long day. **

**I feel as if I've lost all of you and though I really can't make any promises I will vow to complete at least one chapter a week. **

**I'm actually working on another book right now, my second, and still kind of handling the first. **

**So, ya'll need to really review if you want this story updated. Even if you just review now and not later. I need to know that I'm writing for someone or else this gets deleted. Okay, REVIEW!!**


	11. WonderDummied

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews ya'll, that's really the only reason I stuck with this story and fanfiction period. Enjoy!**

My truck groaned as I pushed my foot harder, once again, on the pedal.

I didn't notice the cut off the first time, Alice had told me it would be easy to miss, it was.

I turned, anxiously driving down the unpaved road- shadowed by surrounding trees- that led to the Cullen's house.

I ignored my heart as it sputtered at the sight of a large, gorgeous, intimidating mansion.

"Do it." I prompted, shoving violently from my truck.

Alice was waiting on the porch, a satisfied smile graced her perfect lips.

"Is he here?" My voice came out strange, harsher than ever before, determined.

I was ready, I was going to solve the mystery of Edward Cullen, he didn't have to profess any type of love to me, I wasn't here for that.

"I said he would be, didn't I?" She pushed the door gently, it creaked open so slowly that I only saw a sliver of him at a time, a small piece of his perfectly disarrayed bronze hair, a perfectly muscled shoulder easily visible through the well fitting sweater that he wore, pieces of his expression adding to whole by the second. I wasn't sure how I looked at the moment but the look on his face seemed like one mine would hold right now.

He was surprised to see me, I was surprised to see him. Had he known Alice was going to lead me to him, was that their plan?

What exactly was going on here?

"Bella? Wh -why are you here?" I never thought stuttering of any sort could be possible with a voice as smooth and seductive as his. Obviously he was a clueless as I.

I turned to find Alice gone, the front door shut, that was disturbing, how quietly she could move, how silently she were able to close a heavy front door…

Or maybe I should be more worried about having walked in the home without even noticing.

I gulped before taking a step closer to him. Demand, I repeated Alice's advice in my mind. I did my best to match my tone to hers earlier when she'd gotten a little scary in the parking lot and spoke.

"So you can show up at my house at any hour unannounced and it's perfectly fine?"

"I wasn't at your house." He said quickly, he lied.

"I know for sure that you were so you can stop lying to me right now." He stuttered again just as lost as before, if not more. "Why were you at my house Edward Cullen?" I demanded sternly. When he didn't answer right away I straightened up, squared my shoulders, and shouted. "Tell me!"

"I can't." He finally whispered. Hey, I got an admission!

"Yes, I think you can." No, that wasn't right. "I know you will."

"I won't." He straightened up setting just as I had, his face in a determined expression.

"Why? All I need is a simple explanation, Edward. It's amazing that you think you can turn my life upside down in just a few hours and then when all I want is-"

"I won't tell you because I love you." He interrupted, a pale hand ran through his perfectly tousled locks. I struggled to swallow. My already pounding heart was beating full force now, his words ringing, running on repeat in my mind.

"I love you too, Edward." I finally managed to say after a long silence, which-strangely- I didn't feel pressured to fill. He crossed the distance between us, his movements so fluid it was as if he had floated to me. His hand was cold, smooth, and hard as rock, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to care. I was lost in his honey colored eyes, too distracted by his hand cupping my cheek, his thumb gently massaging my face.

He angled his head down and whispered, his lips so incredibly close to the skin of my neck that they came into contact with me as he spoke.

"Leave, Bella…because I love you. Don't come back."

Was he lying?

Was he insane?

I love you…so go away…?

I wanted so badly to say no but apparently he'd found a weakness. I was in my truck halfway home when I realized just how thoroughly he had worked me over. I hadn't even gotten to accuse him of having superhuman powers!

"Ridiculous." I muttered raising a hand to clear my eyes of the tears that filled them.

I had to try again.

I had to be stronger.

**A/N: Blah blah blah...yes it's short but work, life, and running around the city all day is tiring. REVIEW. I still believe in you!**


End file.
